The present invention relates, in general, to a drainage system for a residence or building and, more particularly, to a rain water and/or melted snow drainage system that does not utilize gutters.
Rain water and/melted snow is typically removed from the roof of a residence or building by means of a gutter system. The gutters are attached along the eaves of the roof and allow the rain water and/or melted snow to pass therethrough to downspouts which are connected to a drain pipe which directs the rain water and/or melted snow to a location at grade level near the residence or building. Alternatively, the drain pipe can convey the rain water and/or melted snow to a storm sewer system. The gutters and downspouts typically become clogged with debris and leaves, particularly if the residence or building is in a wooded area. Such decaying debris and leaves, in combination with stagnant water within the gutters, breeds insects, mold and vegetation. Clogged gutters also provide a trap for snow and ice buildup causing the formation of ice dams, premature roofing failure at the eaves, and possible water leaks resulting in damage to the interior of the structure. Clogged gutters may also become detached from the structure due to their weight. Because of this, gutters and downspouts typically require cleaning at least semi-annually. In order to clean the gutters and downspouts, one must use a ladder which can create a hazardous situation. On steeper pitch roofs, frequent movement of the ladder increases a person""s chances of falling. Additionally, it may be difficult or impossible for an elderly and/or disabled person to undertake the cleaning task, particularly if a ladder is required. Furthermore, using a professional service to clean gutters and downspouts can be a rather costly undertaking. Gutter guards and/or screening may be attached to the top surface of the gutters, however, such guards and/or screening still require maintenance, can be expensive to install, and can cause ice/water backups.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a rain water and/or melted snow drainage system for residences or buildings which does not utilize gutters.
The present invention solves the problems associated with presently available rain water and/or melted snow drainage systems which utilize gutters, and other problems, by providing a drainage system comprising a trough, a plurality of interconnected conduits received within the trough, a frame member received over the plurality of interconnected conduits, and a grate member received over the frame member. The foregoing drainage system is installed directly under the eaves of the residence or building where gutters would typically be installed. In this manner, rain water and/or melted snow can drip from the eaves and pass through the openings between adjacent slats in the grate member into the plurality of interconnected conduits which are positioned below grade level and pitched to empty the rain water and/or melted snow into a pond, ditch or storm sewer. Alternatively, the interconnected conduits can terminate at or above grade level at a distance away from the residence or building. Thus, the present invention provides a rain water and/or melted snow drainage system for the perimeter of a residence or building without the use of gutters, thus, overcoming the problems associated with drainage systems which utilize gutters.